Shadows of the Dead World
by zero-override27
Summary: Alternate reality type story. The original SG team has been killed and a new one has taken its place. All new characters. {This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I would aprove if you Read and Review. Also I have been out of the Stargate loop for a wh


Chapter 1  
LtCnl. Alex Griffin stepped onto the platform as the blue feedback wave bolted back forming the gate. "Lock and Load" His command rang out as the sound of the 4 Heckler and Klotch sub machine guns and one SAW cocking resonated in response. He shook his mag and pulled the cocking lever back, holding it as he paused on the thought of his mission. New Gate Found 1 Day Insertion Time Search Planet for Possible Allies  
He also thought back to the past year and a half with his team. He was once a Ranger, in Fort Benning. When the Gu'a'uld invaded however his world was flipped upside down. He had thought till that point that Aliens where things in movies that one hero hunted down for the unknown creature had done some great injustice to him or something, like Arnold did in that movie...what was it called, oh yah, Predator. But no, they where real and they where here. They're power was imense and no matter how many combat jumps where made they couldn't be beat. They even tried Nuking the largest Fortress, a large pyramid like structure where Britain's Royal palace had once been. It didn't do much but scratch the paint.  
Alex had led the most successful missions however and when one day, that immense fortress exploded from the inside out some men in black suits and fancy ties came to his house and told them that for the past 20 years they had been traveling across the known and unknown universe encountering these creatures that they called, the Gu'a'uld. So when they requested his services he did the American thing and signed on. He had no clue what he was getting himself into. The former commander and main team of the Stargate program, known as SG-1 had made the ultimate sacrifice for their race. They had destroyed the fortress by jumping into the thing and were stuck inside when it exploded. So Alex was given command of a hand picked team, one of them a 15 year veteran of the program already, Master Sgt. Brian Wallace. He was a huge man standing 6'4" and about 250lbs he carried the squads heavy weapon, his personal favorite, a modified SAW that fired 7.62mm rounds, for stopping power, just like the H&K G-36's his men and himself carried. "All right Alex," he mumbled to himself under his own breath, "Lets do this right, and get it over with." With that he waved his hand forward and his team and himself stepped through the gate. He never got used to it no matter how many times he had done it and in the past year and a half that equaled about 72 missions. As the swirling lights gave way and he came out on the other side what he saw was ruin.  
A swamp lay before him, a city beyond that, or what remained of it at least, it lay in smoldering ruin as he moved a bit closer to it, crouching low to maintain his own cover but keep an observant eye on the area. His team followed up coming out of the Gate, Wallace pulling up the rear. He looked back, giving the signal for low slow and wide advancement they moved.  
The city seamed newly wrecked some of the buildings still aflame. There was no sign of ordinance and no real sign of a struggle, more like a massacre. A woman lie in the street as they approached, sprawled across the ground. A burn mark running through her chest. There was only one thing that could do this and that was the staff or flier of the Gu'a'uld. Alex turned to a man, he seamed almost out of place in the combat fatigues, playing with some little computer, his weapon slung hastily at his side. "Conrad what the hell are you doing? Did I ask you or TELL you to pull that thing out?" he yelled at the man.  
Michael Conrad was the newest member of the team though not much newer then Griffin. He was they're historian. The Gu'a'uld had developed the Egyptian culture so the board still thought it necessary to have an Egyptologist...was that what they where called...with them on the missions.  
"No Alex but this is strange none the less." He pointed at the tiny monitor, it seamed to be waves, Griffin was never good with computers and hated when he had to admit when he wasn't good at something. "It is weapons trace program they just added. According to this damage is maybe an hour and a half old and made by flyers." Griffin cocked an eyebrow and looked at him "Yah so, how is that strange?" "Well when the flyers attack they usually leave a bit of a trace but according to the readings and if my math aint wrong, the last time a flyer was here was 2 days." "Then it was ground troops?" "No, they can't do this much damage with their staffs."  
Griffin cocked an eyebrow again and yelled to Wallace "Set up a biv sight here until further ordered. Secure the area. Maxwell and Conrad, you're with me." And with that he started jogging off toward the end of town, crouching low and weapon ready, his self-proclaimed team following close behind. 


End file.
